Energy transfer systems that utilize temperature differences of adjacent water sources are known. These systems generally extract water from various depths of adjacent water sources to be used in heat exchange applications and power generation applications. The systems typically include pipes that are assembled above ground, and that must be carefully sunk into a water source, generally from a barge, for example. This type of installation, however, is highly labor-intensive and costly.
Pipes, such as those referenced above are also normally exposed within the water source and, accordingly, are at risk for being damaged by forces of nature, e.g., earthquakes, hurricanes, or violent currents. Installation of such pipes also generally requires disturbing the shore line. In other words, to extend such a pipe from the shore line to the adjacent structure, trenches are usually dug to bury the pipes. The exposure of these pipes to the water source disadvantageously decreases the life cycle of the pipes.